


let me melt you now

by seawitcher



Series: Let's Fall in Love [kaisoo drabbles] [22]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawitcher/pseuds/seawitcher
Summary: Jongin has all the intimidation and prowess of a jungle predator with the demeanor of a house cat.





	let me melt you now

**Author's Note:**

> 945 words, romance/fluff, panther hybrid!jongin

When Kyungsoo walks into the hybrid cafe, he’s greeted by the calming and inviting scent of coffee and a peppy beagle waitress in full maid attire. She welcomes him happily with an exaggerated smile until catching sight of the tall, brooding figure behind him, and her grin falters.

She adjusts her stance behind the podium. “U-Um, will you and your…”

“Pet,” Kyungsoo finishes for her with a polite smile, though it becomes genuine when a warm hand comes from behind to hold his. 

“Y-Yes,” she clears her throat, “Will you and your  _ pet  _ like to dine-in today?” She continues to sneak quick glances behind him.

“Yes, please.”

With a quick bow, she motions for the two of them to follow. The cafe is decorated with the idea of comfort in mind, plenty of plush booths hidden behind nooks and bookshelves and swathed in warm autumn colors. They pass plenty of humans cuddling up to fluffy cat hybrids and eager dog hybrids, feeding each other sweet treats and sharing coffee and tea. It has Kyungsoo sighing in delight and squeezing the larger hand wrapped around his. He’s so happy that he found this place for the two of them.

“Is this okay?” The waitress stops at a table with two curved chairs, small and seated across from each other. Kyungsoo tilts his head and opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted.

“That one. I want that one.” Jongin presses up against Kyungsoo’s back, speaking softly as he points at a circular booth next to it, filled with pillows and seated just beneath a window where the winter sun is streaming in. His black tail curls around Kyungsoo’s hip, and Kyungsoo can tell that he loves it.

When she looks at Kyungsoo for confirmation, he simply nods, and she reluctantly leads them to the cozy booth instead, setting down two leather-bound menus on the table and leaving. Jongin silently stalks towards the circular seat, the black round ears on his head sticking straight up in curiosity as he touches the velvet cushion, quirking a shy smile before looking back at Kyungsoo with bright yellow eyes.

“Do you like it?” Kyungsoo chuckles as Jongin reaches out to tug on his sleeve, leading him closer. 

It’s moments like these, where Jongin, his panther hybrid, is excitedly pulling him in to cuddle that Kyungsoo is able to ignore the stares or the way people avoid Jongin on the sidewalk. With his tall stature, dark hair, vibrant eyes and general brooding nature, Jongin’s status as an exotic carnivore hybrid causes him to stand out no matter where they go, and the reaction is generally fearful. It doesn’t help that his hybrid species is rare and generally unknown, and a recent incident with a tiger hybrid turned the public’s opinion negatively.

Jongin may look intimidating, but he’s no different from any other cat hybrid. He likes naps in the warm sun, generally dislikes most people except for a select few, and loves to get up in Kyungsoo’s personal space when he tries to do work. Sure, he does tend to only eat meat, but he also loves sweets.

Considering how he wouldn’t look anyone in the eye a few years ago in the hybrid rehabilitation center, Kyungsoo can’t imagine why anyone would dislike Jongin now.

“Do you know what you want?” Kyungsoo asks, flipping through the pages of the menu. He sees Jongin shedding his jacket out of the corner of his eye before arms are winding around him and a cold nose is pressing up against Kyungsoo’s neck. The purring starts almost simultaneously as Jongin rubs his face into Kyungsoo’s throat.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo’s tone is amused.

“Wanna cuddle,” Jongin mumbles. “‘S cold.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes but closes the menu and indulges his hybrid pet, reaching an arm around to pet Jongin’s head. His dark hair is silky between Kyungsoo’s fingers and his ears are oh-so soft, and Jongin’s purring is constant now. It must look a little ridiculous - this tall, muscular hybrid cuddling up to a smaller human - but if Jongin had his way, he’d be all the way in Kyungsoo’s lap, smothering him completely.

He ends up ordering an espresso for himself and a hot chocolate for Jongin, along with a chocolate waffle for the two of them to share. Jongin shifts to lie down with his head in Kyungsoo’s lap, face tucked into his stomach. Kyungsoo catches up on emails while he sips at his espresso, finally able to use both of his hands after Jongin dozes off and Kyungsoo can stop petting him. 

It’s a nice and peaceful moment in their usually hectic life, since Jongin is an up and coming hybrid model and Kyungsoo serves as his manager. Kyungsoo is happy enough to give Jongin the break he deserves, but looking down and watching Jongin, who still has chocolate syrup on the corner of his lips, nuzzle into Kyungsoo’s stomach makes everything worth it.

Eventually, Jongin stirs, rolling onto his back as his electric eyes open and pretty lips part. His tail brushes against Kyungsoo’s hip to get his attention before he’s pouting up at the human and saying, “Kiss.”

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo heard him loud and clear, but he pretends to be occupied with his phone just to tease him.

“I want a kiss.”

“Oh, you do?”

Jongin’s pout deepens, yellow eyes narrowing as he moves to sit up with all the grace of a jungle predator. But all possible intimidation is thrown away when he nuzzles into Kyungsoo’s neck with a soft purr. “Please.”

“Like I could ever resist you,” Kyungsoo breathes before pressing his lips to Jongin and giving him what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely inspired by jongin's confession solo when his hat fell off and the hairclip in his hair looked like he had little ears fjdghsdkhg mostly i just miss hybrid aus
> 
> kudos, bookmarks, and comments appreciated!
> 
> ALSO im offering writing commissions!!! check them out on my twitter @jongintxt :3


End file.
